


Endless Winter

by Kuma_Kuroko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Animals, Boys In Love, Child Abuse, Developing Relationship, Episode Related, F/M, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Realism, Memory Related, Minor Character(s), Origin Story, Orphan - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Poetry, Pre-Relationship, Secret Relationship, Shota, Spirit Animals, True Love, Winter, alternative universe, wolf - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 16:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma_Kuroko/pseuds/Kuma_Kuroko
Summary: El invierno es solitario.El invierno desea compañía.El invierno busca a quien pueda aceptar su frío ser.One shot AUPairing: Viktuuri [God!Viktor Nikiforov x Yuuri Katsuki]





	Endless Winter

_Por fin, tras pasarme la vida corriendo, alguien me atrapó_

**ENDLESS WINTER**

El invierno azota sin parar todas las tierras, la primavera no llega, el verano no da luces de aparecer y del otoño ni se hable. Adaptarse a vivir en el frío sin parón es complicado para quienes no están hechos a la medida del ambiente. Los animales cambian sus pelajes a tonos claros y posibles de pasar por alto al camuflajear con la nieve, aumento de grasa corporal y así mantener una temperatura estable, mayor reproducción, la cantidad de crías en aumento y de este modo persistir la especie sin problemas más allá de la cadena alimenticia.

El problema de los humanos es que ellos no tienen esta capacidad de cambio inmediata, por lo que imitando costumbres animales sobreviven a duras penas. Grandes y gruesas pieles a modo de abrigo, refugios en los cuales mantener un fuego encendido permitiendo escapar del frío eterno, ingerir una gran cantidad de alimento en su mayoría de origen animal, emigrar a otras tierras en búsqueda de una mayor posibilidad de calidad de vida, permanencia de las presentes y futuras generaciones.

Lo que lamentablemente los humanos no conocen es el motivo de este invierno infinito sin intenciones de acabar. Las creencias ahora en el limbo pues el tiempo no alcanza para rezar o tan siquiera imaginar que los dioses existen y estos pueden llevar culpa en la situación que acontece. Sin embargo, los animales si conocen la razón, el motivo por el que sus nidos, madrigueras, troncos, entre otros pueden destruirse y así quedar a la intemperie durante una tormenta. El invierno esta triste, está furioso y por, sobre todo, celoso.

El invierno envidia a todos, desde los humanos y animales hasta las demás deidades que a su lado existen ¿Por qué? Porque todos ellos poseen a alguien a su lado o la posibilidad de tenerlo, lo ve cada día sin parar, como cada ser vivo encuentra una pareja, un compañero, una razón para seguir vivo y porque disfrutar la vida con alegría. Él, no posee esta dicha, pues nadie puede amarlo como él desea serlo. El frío es pensado cruel, el blanco de la nieve siempre presente no es visto como algo bello y por sus acciones en "contra" de todos se supone como alguien sin sentimientos siendo todo lo contrario.

Andar por los bosques usualmente lleno de animales lo tranquiliza, impide que tormentas enormes y arrasadoras se formen, en reflejo a su estado de ánimo. Su forma física para andar resalta sin duda, la diferencia con relación a los demás de la especie es evidente, los humanos se asombrarían mucho de ver a un lobo de casi dos metros andando tan campante, con su peculiar pelaje color plata y de curiosa forma en la zona superior delantera de su cabeza.

Una pareja de lobos pasó delante suya, jugando en pleno cortejo a juzgar por sus feromonas en el aire. Negó suavemente con la cabeza, debía escoger otro lugar al cual ir, de tantos que hay en el mundo, miro al cielo un momento, la brisa fresca que dejaba saber con perfecta exactitud que quien la genera se encuentra cerca, preparado y listo para sermonearlo como cada vez en la que se cruzan sus caminos, cuál conocida rutina que lo adentra en la monotonía.

La noche y el día casi no se diferencian, de hecho, están a poco de ser uno mismo por los vientos que soplan. Sigue deambulando, no hace otra cosa de todos modos, caminar y caminar como si esto fuera a dar la respuesta de cómo ignorar los pensamientos que lo agobian y crean precisamente el invierno sin fin. Lo molesta cruzarse con tantos animales en pleno cortejo ¿Que nunca se cansaban? Todo el maldito año parecen estarlo haciendo, ni que decir cuando ve conejos.

Lo que vino en consecuencia es una considerable tormenta, evidentemente por ser el causante y la tormenta en si, esta no le toca ni un solo pelo, si alguien se contara con el honor de verlo, pensarían que cuenta con una barrera a su alrededor para impedir el paso de la nieve que azota sin compasión. Ya era de "noche", el día está tomando su descanso y por consiguiente el frío es mucho más fuerte. Un apenas perceptible aroma llama tu atención, logrando que gire entre sus pasos en direcciona a uno de los tantos cúmulos de nieve que hay cercano a los árboles.

Olisquea entre la nieve lo que desprende el aroma, quitando un poco de la blanca cubierta y permitiendo ver que se trata de un humano a juzgar por la forma y piel. Mego suavemente con la cabeza, uno más, uno menos, nada pasaría y en su lista negra, están los humanos en primer lugar. Por la misma brisa la nieve descubrió un poco más, permitiendo ver que se trata de un niño. Hasta cierto punto lo ataca la pena y lastima por la pequeña existencia, preguntándose qué haría fuera de noche y más aún, con una tormenta como la que acontece.

Cavó para sacar el cuerpo enterrado y una vez hecho, lo toma de la ropa y comienza a tirar de él, conduciéndolo a una cueva cercana en la que se permite ver de mejor forma lo que sacó de la nieve. Es pequeño, un tanto más de lo que había podido observar, cabello negro, pálido como la misma nieve y quieto... muy quieto. Olfatea de nuevo, pegándose más y percatándose de lo débil del latido, sus dedos morados y sangrantes, los labios rotos y cabello casi congelado. Califica como cadáver en su humilde opinión, por otro lado, si aún tenía ese pequeño resquicio de vida... Por el amor de dios con el corazón de hielo tan fácil de derretir con cosas así.

Tomó lugar a un lado y dio un largo suspiro al infante, toda la nieve o rastro de frío en él se desvaneció, el niño tomó una gran bocanada de aire, comenzando a respirar y luciendo más vivo que hace unos segundos. Decidió quedarse ahí hasta que el día llegará de nuevo, cerciorándose que gastar un poco de su energía en sanar vagamente al pequeño humano valió la pena. No suele hacer eso, se ha encontrado a varios en la misma situación y ha pasado de largo, sin embargo, recapitulando en lo que piensan de él, llevar la contraria salvando una vida no iba mal.

La tormenta paró, la mañana llegó y en poco tiempo el niño abrió los ojos, a pesar de ser grandes su forma un tanto entrecerrada llamó su atención. Estaba vivo, estaba bien, su trabajo ahí estaba hecho, debía tener suficiente orientación para volver a su aldea antes del anochecer o como mínimo, descansar en una cueva y continuar su búsqueda el día siguiente. El niño se lo quedó mirando, con la boca mínimamente abierta.

—Hola... —saludo sorprendido por lo que sus ojos ven, al invierno no le preocupa en lo absoluto ser visto, al relatar su apariencia a otros es tomado como una alucinación. — Tu... ¿Me sacaste de la nieve? —la pregunta le parece ridícula, dada la obviedad del asunto. —Muchas gracias. —sonríe, es un niño muy tierno. Mira al frente de nuevo, levantándose de su lugar y tras sacudirse, caminando. —O-oye... —al estar de pie cae sentado, mareado, no se molestó en mirarlo, sigue alejándose. — ¡Es-espérame!

El niño ahora va tras él, siguiéndolo sin ninguna razón que encuentre razonable o mínimamente considerable. Pensó que se cansaría de hacerlo después de un rato, es un niño humano, ha visto cientos de veces lo rápido que se aburren de cualquier cosa, eso por no nombrar lo fácil que se cansan.  _Error_ , no solo continúa siguiéndolo, sino que mantiene el trote apresurado a propósito para intentar alejarlo.

— Nunca vi un lobo plateado, solo una vez pude ver uno negro y era tan bonito. —por momentos hablaba, sin esperar una respuesta obviamente. —Pero tú eres tan grande, mi papá una vez me contó de un lobo que no para de deambular por los bosques ¿Eres tú?

La ley del hielo es la que mejor se le da, estuvieron sin exagerar, todo el día caminando sin detenerse ni una vez, al llegar la noche se detuvo cerca de un lago, andar de noche no es su actividad favorita y descansa por gusto. El niño se dejó caer a su lado, agotado y sudando. Pudo percatarse de un ligero temblor, no lo sorprendía que tuviera frío, su piel es tan fina que la ropa, aunque cubierta, no lo ayuda.

—Eso me recuerda ... Me llamo Yuuri, es un gusto conocerte. —sonríe, el invierno no hace más que seguir mirando al lago semi congelado, indiferente al pequeño. Yuuri dio un gran bostezo y se durmió a los pocos minutos.

Alzó las orejas y dirigió su mirada hacia él, sorprendido por lo fuerte que crujió el estómago del humano, para su tamañito cualquiera pensaría que, se trata de un oso salvaje, no una pulga humana. El día llegó y sin esperar a que se despertara comenzó a caminar sin rumbo como es usual, el día estaba bastante claro y estando bajo árboles sin hojas podía apreciar el cielo sin dificultad.

—¡ESPÉRAME! —Maldito sea el día en que fue creado. Tomo mayor prisa, haciéndose el que no oyó nada, en vano pues Yuuri lo alcanzó al poco tiempo. —Pensé que te había perdido... Puedo levantarme más temprano si quieres.

Que decir de esto, transcurrió como el día anterior casi sin variación, tan solo que escucharlo hablar por un momento lo hartó y se giró gruñendo, mostrando sus colmillos, advirtiendo que se alejara de una santa vez. Yuuri se intimido solo un poco, pues apenas reanudó su andar, continuo junto con él. Varios días iguales, en los que Yuuri apenas come lo poco que se encuentra de las plantas capaces de producir frutos, tirita por el frío, habla esporádicamente y esta negado a dejar de perseguirlo aparentemente. Esto causa molestia en su ser, por lo que una nueva tormenta de nieve hace acto de presencia, Yuuri camina a duras penas tras él, chasqueando los dientes y finalmente cayendo rendido a la nieve de la manera más cómica posible.

Tenía pensado continuar, sobreviviría como todo este tiempo. Una parte de su ser se pregunta  _¿Por qué no?_  Rodando los ojos gira en sí mismo para regresar, tomarlo por su ropa y arrastrarlo hasta debajo de una piedra que se mantiene como un techo natural. No pasa mucho tiempo para que Yuuri reaccione, quitando los excesos de nieve de su cabeza, cara y ropa, abrazándose a sí mismo para tratar de sentir el más mínimo calor.

— ¿Por qué me sigues? —Yuuri lo miró con suma sorpresa, la voz profunda y aterciopelado del animal lo deja anonadado. Recobrando la compostura balbuceo unas cuantas cosas.

—M-me salvaste y...

—Deberías estar en la búsqueda de los humanos, tribu o familiares. Seguirme no te traerá ningún beneficio. —lo con indiferencia, Yuuri abraza sus piernas.

—Mi mamá y mi papá tienen muchos días que no regresan y... Quiero encontrarlos. —soltó un suspiro hecho vapor frío.

— ¿Qué ayuda representa perseguirme? No tengo interés en ayudarte a encontrar a tus padres.

—Eres el único que me ha ayudado, he pedido apoyo a otros pueblos y ninguno ha querido escucharme, me sacaste de la nieve cuando iba a morir, eres muy bueno.

Quedó tieso por un segundo  _¿Enserio?_ Lo tomaría como un gesto infantil y en exceso ingenuo, pues lo salvó casi por pena y lastima, no por querer hacerlo en realidad. Que sea el primero en denominarlo "bueno" lo hace sentir un escalofrío, cosa ya de por sí imposible. Da un pequeño bufido mientras Yuuri permanece con su vista fija en él.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

—Papá dijo que si sigues al lobo deambulante pasan cosas buenas, de solo encontrarte sobreviví ¡Eres lo mejor que puede pasar! —se lanza abrazarlo, dejando al invierno con los ojos abiertos de par en par. —Si seguimos juntos tal vez los encuentre y podamos estar juntos todos ¿No te gustaría dejar de deambular?

Se apartó sin brusquedad del abrazo, decidiendo ignorar la propuesta y pregunta por igual. Se notaba que era un niño, también que no tenía idea de lo que es en realidad, Yuuri se durmió después de unos minutos, podía ver su cuerpo pequeño y frágil temblar por el frío. Lo único que puede tomar como útil de la conversación es que buscaba a sus progenitores, que muy malos han de ser si lo dejaron solo, lo otro es que Yuuri no lo dejaría hasta encontrarlos, por más que intentara evitarlo.

Es el invierno mismo, no huiría de un niñito, en algún momento se daría cuenta de que simplemente no vería más nunca a sus padres y lo dejaría tranquilo, seguir la corriente no lo mataría y cómo negar que, por simple y pura inercia quería continuar al menos un poco más con él, curioso por la aceptación en base a actos hechos sin la intención de un halago u ofrecimiento de amistad.

Inicio usual, caminando sin decir nada, escuchaba los dientes de Yuuri chasquear y siendo sus oídos tan sensibles comienza a molestarlo, que fuera tan sensible al frío no lo excusaba de crearle un ataque de ansiedad por el maldito sonido comparable al de un pájaro carpintero.

—No pienso continuar soportando tus irritantes sonidos. —advirtió deteniéndose, Yuuri miro al piso abrazándose a sí mismo en busca de calor.

—L-lo siento...

—Jump. —personalmente no podía darle calor, Yuuri incluso lo noto al abrazarlo, su cuerpo es tan frío como un témpano, de intentar hallar calidez en él acabaría peor.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dejo salir todo su aliento en la nieve, que para asombro de Yuuri se hizo de color carmesí, al menos una parte de esta. —Tómalo. —ordeno y el niño obedeció, la capa de color rojo es un poco más grande de su talla, al colocarla sobre sus hombros y envolverse en ella el frío se esfumó rápidamente, cosa extraña por lo simple y delgada de la prenda.

— ¿Haces magia? —pregunta con inocentes y brillantes ojos cargados de emoción. El invierno no responde, siguiendo con su andar. — ¿Tienes nombre? O quieres que te diga Señor Lobo, Lobo mágico ... —tanteaba caminando a casi la misma altura.

—Me llamo Viktor. —no se molestó en mirarlo, la pequeña risa que escucho bastó para imaginarse la expresión que tendría en su rostro.

La capa que hace resaltar al niño en la nieve lo protegía por completo del frío. Eran raras y sumamente escasas las veces en las que una deidad otorgaba un regalo, dependiendo de lo que se trate varía, siendo Viktor el invierno, es obvio y de esperar que permite resistirlo. Que la primera vez creando un regalo sea para ese niño quiere decir mucho, tal vez sin darse cuenta lo había hecho por lo dicho el día anterior... Estaba muy desesperado si así es.

**~***~**

— ¿Alguna vez has visto cómo es la primavera?

Relamió su hocico, fijando su atención al niño que concluir con su cena de conejo asado y veía la pequeña fogata hecha para cocinar su cena. Con la pata delantera hizo a un lado los restos de su propia comida y tomó lugar, quedando recostado para más comodidad, podía presentir que la conversación iba para largo y no estaba mal tener una así de vez en cuando. Se siente extraño pues... es realmente la primera vez en la que va a hablar trivialidades y no asuntos importantes.

—Me sorprende que siquiera sepas de que algo como eso existió. —se hizo el desentendido por completo, Yuuri no lo conocía como el invierno, sino Viktor el "Lobo mágico" y estaba mejor así... Quien sabe que pasaría por esa cabecita de enterarse.

—Mi papá me contó sobre eso. Mi tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara abuelo vio la última primavera. —frunció su entrecejo de manera casi imperceptible, no tenía una cuenta clara de qué tan atrás en el árbol familiar fue eso.

—Hace seiscientos ochenta y nueve años. La última primavera, el último verano y el último otoño antes de-

— _Endless Winter._ —concluyó, Viktor permanece tan indiferente y frío como siempre. —Desde que nací al igual que todos he estado viendo el invierno, pero... Me gustaría tanto ver la primavera... ¿Sabes cómo es? —interroga fijado en la pequeña fogata que se mantiene encendida a duras penas.

—Si. Lo he visto. Todos los colores que te puedas imaginar y más en los campos llenos de flores, árboles grandes que protegen del sol, animales de distintos pelajes y formas viviendo en tranquilidad, insectos molestos, pasto fresco y lleno de rocío. —relata tan sentido que Yuuri lo mira. —Clima fresco sin ser caluroso, algunas nubes en el cielo, días más largos y noches cortas... La primavera es el inicio del ciclo estacionario.

—Eres mucho más especial de lo que pensé ¿Verdad? Hablas como si hubieras vivido al menos una primavera. —Viktor no se molestó en demostrarlo lo divertido que le parece la conclusión del niño. — Quisiera verla alguna vez, aun cuando todos dicen que debería abandonar esa idea tonta porque jamás llegará de nuevo. —hace un puchero.

—Puede que si... Puede que no, en algún momento las estaciones volverán a tomar su curso. —ve fuera de su refugio por un momento, llegaría ese tiempo... Llegaría el tiempo en que ya ninguno de sus "compañeros" aguantaría la situación y querrán deshacerse de él.

— ¿Como son las demás? El verano y el otoño, si primavera no llega tampoco esas dos.

—El verano es caluroso, pocas veces con lluvias fuertes, colores más fuertes y vivos, los animales toman este tiempo para hacer sus familias. —no entraría en detalles al respecto. —La costa está mejor que nunca y se toma como la mejor época para la cacería. El otoño tiene colores naranjos, clima más frío, los animales se preparan para invernar en caso de necesitarlo y las lluvias no suelen parar. Árboles perdiendo sus hojas y no hay quien no esté guardando su comida para...

—El invierno... —suspira. —Suenan tan bonitas.

—Lo son, la primavera es-

—Mi favorita sigue siendo el invierno. —parpadeo repetidamente por aquella declaración. —Tal vez por nacer en ella, pero... Es linda, tanto blanco, lagos donde deslizarte, jugar con la nieve, ropa suave para usar... Es una linda estación.

—Eres el único que piensa eso. —susurro con las orejas caídas.

—Los demás niños dicen que soy raro...

—Más que raro, eres diferente, de vez en cuando no es malo ser de esa manera, tan solo hay que cuidar que... nadie se dé cuenta. —Suspiró pesadamente, recostándose entre sus dos patas delanteras, unos minutos de silencio trajeron una idea no tan buena a su cabeza. — ¿Quieres escuchar una historia?

— ¡SI! —salto de donde estaba, más que tener demasiado interés en lo que este pudiera contar -pues supone algo de todo menos bonito con la actitud de Viktor-, le hace ilusión que prosiga hablando con él en lugar de ignorarlo hasta que se haga de día nuevamente.

Sin pedir permiso se apoyó de él, Viktor consideró apartarse, pero suponía que Yuuri iba a desanimarse y no era el plan. Tomando una mejor posición se relamió un poco el hocico, sintiéndote restos de carne entre sus colmillos.

—La tierra es creada, una roca fría sin nada que la habitara. La vida es formada, sin darse abasto por tanto trabajo que lleva en sus manos. Una ayuda llega, llamada  _primavera_ , flores crecen, árboles conforman enormes bosques, el cielo azul junto a suave brizna hacen a primavera feliz de su obrar, perfecto de admirar. El primer fallo llega, todo ha sido creado, nada continua, no hay lugar para más prados, no hay espacio para más bosques, los colores pasteles jamás perecen y ahí es donde la primavera se dio cuenta de que su labor, más bella ha de ser cuando sea tratado como un efímero estado, que, al ser finalizado, sea extrañado. —Yuuri recuesta su mejilla del lobo, sintiendo lo frío de sus pelajes. —El pedido se hace y el  _verano_  nace. La primavera lo instruye y el tiempo fluye. Árboles de mayor tamaño, flores en tonos más vivos y coloridos.

—Suena tan bonito... —la forma en Viktor habla le recuerda a su madre contándole cuentos para dormir, por lo que un bostezo por el sueño que lo empieza a invadir no es sorpresa. Viktor lo comprende por la edad que Yuuri tiene en lugar de mal interpretar que lo está aburriendo.

—La primavera y el verano han formado un lazo, donde los regalos no faltaron hasta la conclusión de su amor queda sellado. De ellos nace una deidad menor, que la vida y amor sincero personifica, los animales llegan, cambiando de pelajes en las únicas estaciones circundantes. Segundo fallo es notado, a pesar del crecimiento, no hay culminación, donde espacios para sus nuevas creaciones siempre ocupados impiden ese progreso. El verano intenta dar solución, dando el tercer error donde en lugar de calmó final, llegan rayos a crear destrucción. Fuertes tormentas, enormes tornados, el viento junto al verano una nueva deidad crearon, la lluvia y su ira por separado que pleitos junto al viento acarrearon. Flojos acuerdos son formados, en los que la lluvia y su hermano largos descansos tomarían...

— ¿Que paso con primavera? —pregunta con los ojos apenas abiertos y cabeceando.

—La primavera a raya se mantiene, el verano asume su culpa por el desastre ocasionado y juntos hacen el trabajo para traer de regreso la gloria que por terceros se ha marchado. Sin embargo, el inconveniente persiste, a pesar de crear sin parar no son capaces de hacer un final. Ambos unidos han encontrado la más práctica solución ...

— ¿Qué más pasa...? No pares... —habla con los ojos cerrados, intentando no dormirse. Viktor pone su cola sobre Yuuri, este lo toma como un cobijo extra a pesar de la temperatura.

—Te lo contaré otro día. Ten dulces sueños. —Yuuri se dejar llevar por el sueño finalmente, se lo queda mirando, es un niño muy tierno.

**~***~**

— ¿La primavera y el verano tienen cuerpo?

—Así es.

— La primavera es una chica ¿no? Debe ser muy bonita. —salta en la nieve, causando que algunos copos de nieve vuelen, que a Viktor ni siquiera se acercan. —Una chica muy bonita.

—Depende, para mi es... insoportable. —bufa en recuerdo de esa mujer, sus aires de grandeza por ser la primera estación son difíciles de soportar.

— ¿La has visto? ¿¡Como es!? —pregunta curioso y lleno de emoción por el tema.

—Alta, cabello negro, ojos azules... Algunos humanos en el pasado la han visto, personas de buen corazón son los únicos capaces de recordarla. Usualmente se muestra en una forma animal. —explica escueto.

Yuuri intenta pensar en un animal que pueda representar a la primavera, le gustaría verla en persona, no duda que será algo magnífico por como Viktor la narro la noche anterior. Se acercó a un arbusto lleno de fresas, por lo general están congeladas y cuestan de comer, pero lo importante es comerlas. Al jalar un par y llevarlas a su boca pretendía tomar la tercera, siendo empujado atrás.

Viktor se alertó al escuchar el grito del niño, viendo que tenía a un lobo de pelaje oscuro encima, gruñendo y mostrando sus colmillos. El olor a sangre y que Yuuri empezara a llorar temiendo que el lobo lo mordiera, a pesar de que tenía un gran rasguño en la cara y mano que sangra profusamente. Antes de darse cuenta el lobo fue echado a un lado, Viktor al ser tan grande puede cubrir su cuerpo perfectamente y hasta con sobrado tamaño en lo que gruñe al otro animal en advertencia de no atacar al niño.

El lobo no hizo caso y al momento de lanzarse comenzaron a pelear, la diferencia de tamaño y fuerza declararon pronto al ganador. Viktor mordió y tiro a un lado el trozo de garganta que arrancó al morderlo jadea con sus fauces entreabiertas y goteando el vital líquido del muerto animal. La niebla en su mente no tarda en esfumarse por ver lo que hizo, más muerte...

_< <Lo único que tú haces es destruir lo que creamos ¿De verdad crees que alguien sería capaz de amarte? Eres lo mismo que simboliza la muerte, el frío.>>_

Gruño a Yuuri que se acercó, a este no le importo y con la capa comienza a limpiar el líquido rojo en el hocico de Viktor, confundiéndolo enormemente. Acaba de matar a un lobo, está lleno de su sangre y aun así... ¿No lo atemoriza?  _¿Por qué?_  No tiene sentido, es un niño, debería estar igual de atemorizado que hace unos minutos y ahí está ahí limpiándolo mientras sonríe.

—Eres mi Ángel Guardián. —cogiéndolo del hocico lo abraza y Viktor se deja, recibiendo aquel inocente cariño de parte de este y disfrutándolo más encima. Se separó tras oler sangre, lamiendo las heridas y están sanan con gran rapidez. — ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta al notar los ojos llorosos del animal.

—No es nada, sigamos. —indica levantándose y andando. Yuuri se limitó a seguirlo.

**...**

— ¿Puedes seguir contándome la historia de ayer? ¿Que paso con el verano y la Primavera? —interroga recostado se Viktor, en la misma posición que la noche anterior, esta vez no contaron con la suerte de una cueva o techo improvisado. Dio un largo suspiro.

—La primavera y el verano a un acuerdo llegaron y el  _otoño_  fue creado. Los árboles y flores proseguían sus ciclos en colores naranjos como el ocaso. Vientos más fríos pasaban a través de los días. El verano gran amigo del otoño se hizo, llegando a lo íntimo no correspondido. El viento consuela a la tercera estación, intentando llenar su corazón con la dulce atención.

— ¿El viento quiere al Otoño?

—El otoño es una estación donde hay mucho viento, no es de extrañar que el contacto constante los juntara aún más y creará sentimientos. —Yuuri ladea la cabeza pensando en lo que acaban de explicar. —El otoño no responde su amor y aun en el dolor, el viento decidió permanecer a su lado sin ser amado. Tiempo pasa en esa floja relación, que no llega a la profundidad más allá de lo carnal, una nueva deidad nace nombrada turbonada, negativa como las anteriormente formadas. Perdida está, pues nadie se atreve a buscar. El viento es volátil, el viento es cambiante, sus sentimientos por el otoño perecen a falta de correspondencia.

—Que triste... el viento quería mucho al otoño... —lamenta Yuuri a punto de caer dormido.

—El Otoño está solo de nuevo, pues entiende que ha herido profundamente al viento. Verano lo acompaña, lo consuela y da atención sin saber lo mucho que hiere su corazón. Un sentimiento es encontrado en el transcurso de los tiempos, donde la segunda estación con todo su corazón logra una formalización que no espero. Encontrando un opuesto que lo entiende más que su igual y primer amor jurado... Buenas noches Yuuri.

—No me estoy... durmiendo... —suspira con los ojos cerrados y efectivamente, durmiéndose a los pocos segundos. Dio una pequeña lamida a la frente del niño y giró su cabeza a observar la silueta cada vez más próxima.

Justo frente a él, ahora hay un tigre de claros pelajes sentado, sus ojos verdes lo escudriñan como es la costumbre del felino cada vez que cruzan caminos. Da un largo suspiro, casi aparentando dar permiso para que empiece a hablar.

— ¿Un niño humano?

—Lo encontré a punto de morir enterrado en la nieve.

—Nada nuevo tomando en consideración la forma en la que has obligado a vivir. —desvió la mirada, el regaño había tardado en llegar. —Viktor ya han pasado demasiados años, tienes que parar.

—Hace mucho no te veía de esta manera. —cambio el tema.

—Tal vez porque hace mucho que no nos veíamos. No intentes evitarlo, sabes a qué vine.

— ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

—Acertaste.

—Entonces vete, cambia y vuela lejos... No importa cuánto tiempo transcurra o cuanto me lo repitas... No sé cómo detenerlo.

—Busca la forma. El ciclo no se está dando... Deja de ser tan egoísta. —ambos mostraron sus colmillos en advertencia y demostración de su furia.

— ¿Egoísta? ¿Yo? Yuri, sé que nunca dejarás de defender a los que no han hecho más que aprovecharse de ti, ellos no necesitan defensa ni ayuda, ya son lo suficientemente importantes.

— ¡¿Entonces qué es lo que ocurre?! ¡¿Qué es lo que puede justificar que ellos no puedan...?!

—No grites, vas a despertarlo. —interrumpe y Yuri frunció su entrecejo. —Han hecho cuanto han querido desde siempre...

—Ellos no han eclipsado la vida, tu si.

— ¿Eso les da derecho a marginarme? —de no ser porque Yuuri descansa se habría lanzado a atacarlo. —Ha cortar los cortos tiempos que tengo de mostrar lo que puedo hacer, de hacerme ver como un simple y desgraciado villano que no hace más que destruir todo lo que toca.

—Ellos no hicieron eso... —mira a otro lado, delatando que es así.

—Lo han hecho y... ¿Para que? Lo único que he hecho es existir y cumplir con mi deber, uno que yo no pedí. Solo pido... Tener a alguien igual que ellos.

—Me tienes a mí, sabes que-

—más nadie se acerca en su sano juicio al invierno cuyo frío no haría más que asesinarte. —baja la mirada, mordiéndose la lengua. —No regreses a lo mismo, no lograrás que pare... —recuesta su cabeza cerca de Yuuri, que se acomoda aún más.

—Le has dado un regalo... ¿Que haces en realidad con ese niño?

—Busca a sus padres, ha confiado en mí como no siquiera tú lo has hecho... Quiero ayudarlo.

—Si eso quieres... —suspira. Con un gran torrente de viento el tigre se hizo un Águila de gran tamaño. —Si los veo te avisare y Viktor... Inténtalo por favor. —con su cuerpo evitó que el gran impulso de Yuri golpeara al niño.

—Yo si... lo intento... —murmura viendo al durmiente.

_< <Quisiera verla alguna vez...>>_

**~***~**

— ¿El otoño es un hombre?

—Uno bastante grande de tamaño, aunque no tan alto. —Yuuri ladeo la cabeza, deteniéndose después de un rato de caminar. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que... me duelen los pies, caminas demasiado rápido. —baja la cabeza apenado, los zapatos se le estaban rompiendo incluso y tener la nieve en contacto permanente con su piel es evidentemente malo. Viktor suspiro, echándose en el suelo. — ¿eh?

—Sube, te llevare un rato. —Yuuri sube lentamente, sujetándose para no caer mientras Viktor camina. —Pudiste decirme que estabas cansado, eres un niño y es normal que te agotes.

—No quiero molestarte, pensé sí te lo decía me dejarías solo en la noche por molestarte. —escondió la cara entre el pelaje plateado, Viktor negó con la cabeza.

—De ser así ni siquiera tuviéramos esta conversación, te habría dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo. —asegura y Yuuri moquea. —Eres un niño muy tierno y dije que te ayudaría a encontrar a tus padres, no me hare atrás.

—Eres el único que no me ha abandonado. —Viktor salto un tronco que había en el suelo y Yuuri se abrazó más a él. —Mi hermana murió enferma cuando papá y mamá salieron a buscar comida... Ella estaba en la cama, ocho días enferma... cuatro muerta... Ellos llegaron y me preguntaron porqué no intente evite que sufriera más o porque no salí de la habitación para no verla morir.

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? —pregunta ahora curioso por lo que está contando, en su lugar, como mínimo hubiera salido de la habitación.

—No quería que muriera sola... Ella quería ver a Mamá y papá de nuevo... También quería ver la primavera y lo único que vio antes de morir fue a mi... —sollozó afligido.

— ¿Que enfermedad tenía exactamente ...?

—No recuerdo como se llama, solo sé que empeora con el frío y... ni siquiera teníamos una chimenea en casa.

— ¿Odias el invierno? —interroga deteniéndose por un momento.

Sabía que pocos humanos, más que todo a edades tempranas, sufrían una rara enfermedad similar al resfriado donde la fiebre sobrepasaba los cuarenta y dos grados, la piel se hace en exceso sensible a todo, incluso el toque propio y produciendo laceraciones al estar acostado en cama. Llegaba a largas sesiones de vómitos hasta deshidratarse y posiblemente morir por la fiebre o lo antes dicho. Lo triste es que siempre ocurre en niños, lo que traduce en que la hermana de Yuuri también era una niña pequeña.

Es el culpable de que niños sufran tanto antes de morir...

—No... El invierno no la enfermo...

—Pero por él, la enfermedad se desarrolla y mata.

—Viktor es muy cruel con el invierno, no creo que tenga la intención de matar, las enfermedades no son culpa de nadie, al menos eso dice mamá. —El lobo suspira, sin decir más y continuando.

Alrededor del mediodía entraron en una zona en la que la vegetación tomaba vivos colores, el frío no es tan fuerte y la nieve va desapareciendo a medida que avanzan. Un pájarito de plumaje azul se para en la mano de Yuuri, que le hace mimos debajo del pico en la panza.

— ¿Por qué hay tantas plantas por aquí? —sonríe al canario que canta gustosa de los mimos. Viktor estuvo tentado a dar la vuelta, pero una idea vino a su mente, llena de culpa por lo último que hablaron.

—Hay alguien muy especial cerca, mantén los ojos bien abiertos. —indica con suavidad.

Para Yuuri es todo un espectáculo lo que ve, acostumbrado al blanco, marrón y verde tan oscuro que llega a parecer negro, aquí hay árboles totalmente diferentes a los que ha visto nunca, pájaros de colores vivos revoloteando y multitud de flores en tonos pasteles que hacen un pequeño prado. Sus ojos brillaron por lo que, en medio de ese pequeño prado había. Un venado de gran proporción miraba en su dirección, pelaje blanco inmaculado y grandes astas donde pájaros descansaban hasta que se movió en su dirección.

—Viktor... Viktor mira está viniendo. —daba toques al lobo para que mirase, este tan solo se limitó a quedarse quieto. Yuuri bajo de su lomo, acercándose y quedando cara a cara con el animal, esté bajo la cabeza, olisqueándolo con suavidad. —Eres precioso... —comenta y logra tocarlo, el olor que desprendía lo sorprendió. — ¿Primavera?

Una brisa muy fuerte donde una cantidad exuberante de pétalos salían volando impedían ver claramente, sólo pudo distinguiría a una mujer de largo vestido con un tono rosa en la falda, que le sonreía y asentía con la cabeza. Al parar la brisa estaba de nuevo el ciervo. Quiso incitar a Viktor para que viniera, pero el ciervo huyó rápidamente, dando saltos y perdiéndose de su mirada.

—No te atrevas a lastimarlo. —Viktor bajo la cabeza, suponía que diría algo así.

— ¿¡LA VISTE!? ¡ES HERMOSA! —exclamó acercándose con emoción al lobo.

—Todo esto no es más que un simple suspiro de lo que es la primavera, quizás un día la veas en su mayor esplendor. —Yuuri lo abraza del hocico, como se le quería hacer manía y mentiría enormemente si dijera que no disfruta estas muestras de afecto de parte del humano.

Decidieron descansar en esa zona, donde Yuuri no necesitaba de abrigo para poder estar sin chasquear los dientes durante toda la noche. Viktor se lo quedó mirando mientras comía, pensando en que Yuuri pudo irse corriendo a ver más el lugar, disfrutar de la primavera compacta que se ha creado, pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo junto a él en todo momento, como si le fuera más importante continuar a su lado que ver lo que siempre ha deseado.

—El verano con el otoño anda, alejados y a escondidas de la primavera, descubriendo lo que en realidad su corazón hace palpitar. El otoño lleno de esperanza toma libertad, empezando con un juego que termina por gustar. La segunda estación encontró un nuevo amor, uno opuesto y que en nada asimila a su primavera, desea algo más profundo, lo que el otoño lleva tanto tiempo guardando en su interior para evitar el dolor. Se hace la confesión de la traición, la primavera llora en agónico sufrimiento, mientras el verano se va feliz junto a su nuevo compañero, la primavera por fin comprende lo que tanto lloro el viento.

—Ummm... Que triste... ¿Por qué el verano no se quedó con los dos si los quería?

—Algunas veces sabes que es más doloroso estar con dos personas y no amarlas de la misma manera, con la misma fuerza. Haciendo eso la primavera no sufriría mucho más. —explica. —La primavera hizo estragos, durante el tiempo del otoño hizo daño, llena de rencor y dolor por lo que el verano ocasionó. Un pleito donde la lluvia y el trueno su momento tomaron, desastres ocasionaron y casi el fin causaron. El verano de intermedio ayuda al otoño herido, mientras el viento apacigua las emociones caldeantes de la primera estación. Al ciclo no finalizar y las batallas empezar, una cuarta estación hizo aparición. La primavera fue detenida, el frío invernal cada una de sus creaciones detenía y cuando su turno llegó, el lugar tomó.

— ¿El invierno salvo al otoño? Genial~

—Dos creadoras, dos destructoras. El inicio y final del ciclo había sido por fin concluido. Cuatro hermanos que entienden la labor del otro. La primavera tras mucho llorar acepto lo que ocurrió y al otoño más nunca se acercó, aún herida por el robo de su amor.

— ¿Y que ha pasado con el invierno? No-

—Ya es hora de que duermas, buenas noches. —dio una lamida a la mejilla de este y Yuuri inflo los mofletes, aún no tenía sueño, pero si Viktor decía que era hora...

**~***~**

Abrió los ojos cuando una pequeña gota impactó contra su mejilla. Una y otra caían del cielo, Viktor parecía dormir muy plácido por lo que con cuidado se levanta, poniéndose la capucha de la capa roja y alejándose del lobo que descansa. Algo moviéndose llama su atención y no tarda en acercarse, desde el inicio de los tiempos ha pecado de curioso, lo cual no hace raro este momento. Entre la penumbra logra ver un par de ojos pardos y a duras penas distingue el gran cuerpo del felino.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, pero el animal ya estaba frente suyo, con sus fauces apenas abiertas y mostrándose los colmillos, la lluvia se hizo más fuerte y al pensar en correr para ir con Viktor, choco con algo a sus espaldas. Otro felino, de refulgente pelaje amarillo, pequeñas manchas negras y un pequeño degradado a naranja. Este lo olisqueo, Yuuri estaba quieto ante la pantera y el jaguar, cuyos ojos azul eléctrico le atraen. Estiró la mano tembloroso, logrando acariciar al felino de brillante pelaje.

—Humano con olor a Deidad... Eso es extraño. —la voz suave que provino de este calmó su corazón acelerado. — ¿Quien se ha unido a ti? Es curioso que así sea o... Seas un niño especial.

—Pues yo... solo

—ALÉJENSE DE ÉL.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba con el cuerpo de Viktor cubriéndolo. Lo impresionante es que el jaguar había desaparecido y reaparecido en otro lugar en una línea amarilla que identificaba a un...

El enorme rugido que dio se reflejó en un trueno que lo obligó a taparse los oídos, la pantera suelta lo que parece una pequeña risa burlona a Viktor, la lluvia tomó mayor intensidad a aquel pequeño espacio primaveral. Un rayo cayó de nuevo, creando fuego en un árbol por el impacto directo, un relámpago lo hace ver momentáneamente a un par de hombres, con aquel resaltante color de ojos en cada uno.

El de ojos pardos sonríe burlón mientras el de ojos azules y cabello notoriamente amarillo no aparta su mirada de él. —Deberías conocer tus propias restricciones, antes de hacer algo como eso. —comenta el jaguar.

—Nada de lo que ustedes puedan decirme me interesa.

—Necio... Vámonos, que él solo cometa sus errores. —mofa la pantera de extraño acento. Dicho estos ambos felinos se fueron, Viktor resoplo, caminando y quedando frente a Yuuri.

—Si pretendes continuar conmigo no te alejes, menos de noche.

— Es que-

— ¡¡A CALLAR!! Pudieron haberte asesinado, una vida más o una vida menos a esos dos que solo gustan de destruir no les importa. —tomo a Yuuri de la capa y tirándolo arriba lo atrapa en su lomo.

— ¿Los conoces? ¿Son la lluvia y el trueno que contaste? —pregunta aferrándose al can que corre a gran velocidad. Escapando de la lluvia o intentándolo.

— ¿Para que quieres saberlo?

—Es que... No me iban a hacer daño, yo sé que no iban a hacerlo. —asegura, algo en su mirada lo hizo saberlo, aunque aparentaban ser peligrosos, una especie de bondad había en sus presencias y sus bellos ojos.

—La lluvia y el trueno despreciados por el verano son, solos son obligados a dormir, en el presagio de caos por su solo existir. El trueno se ha negado y escapado, la lluvia su hermano por tiempo ha buscado hasta hallar su deprimida existencia. Ellos no comprenden el mal que representa su ser, lo nocivo que a lo creado puede ser, lo que con solo un parpadeo son capaces de hacer. Como hermanos encuentran armonía, donde la lluvia cae el trueno lo acompaña. —relata enlenteciendo sus pasos. —Juntos en sincronizada danza de calma espectáculos de luces en el cielo crean.

— ¡Ya ves! ¡No son malos!

—Hasta que el viento los descubre, horrorizado por la unión. El trueno y la lluvia al viento han odiado desde que fueron creados, esto no hace más que empeorar por sus palabras necias ante el amor que solo ellos han de concebir. Nada se puede hacer, la lluvia y el trueno andan sin ser detenidos por su velocidad de huir, más rápidos que cualquiera y bastando para continuar alejados de todo lo que su cariño pueda interrumpir. Su paso trae caos, su paso trae muertes y su ira destrucción hasta la más fuerte forma de vida.

—Si los aceptaran, ellos no harían eso, son muy injustos.

—Lo único que han hecho desde su Concepción es destruir, nada más pueden hacer. —Yuuri veía un matiz gris muy extraño en consideración con su pequeña edad, debería pensar que todo se dividía en negro y blanco.

— ¡Son como el invierno! Aunque pueden destruir mucho también pueden crear algo muy hermoso. —asegura con la única comparación que tiene en este momento. Viktor se detiene. —Todos son malos o buenos para ti, las cosas no funcionan así.

—Para muchos si lo es...

El amanecer no tardó en llegar, Yuuri dormía sobre Viktor que continua con su camino, viendo al Águila que revolotea por encima suyo y parando en una rama baja de un árbol, Viktor decide ignorarlo pues nada útil va a decirle, de ser así no estaría con aquella forma. Esto lo denominaba un regaño exprés, hecho sin una razón más allá de fastidiarlo y hacer más pesado su existir por un tiempo.

—Isabella me contó que lo trajiste a verla.

— No era mi intención en un principio, solo se dio. —en lo que a él respecta, así es.

—También los vio a ellos...

—Fue repentino, pero si lo hizo.

—Viktor, dime la verdad... —suspiraba. — ¿Que has hecho realmente? Eres libre de tratar a un humano como quieras, sin embargo, este niño no se siente del todo humano, algo en su aroma es diferente.

—Lo saqué de la nieve y di la capa, no estaba en completo y rotundo peligro de muerte. —solo tenía frío y había visto a otra en peores condiciones. Además, sabía perfectamente que hacer un favor cómo salvar una vida de la muerte fulminante es casi prohibido, por no decir que hacerlo es peligroso para el humano y no para la deidad.

—Más te vale... Escuche de una pareja que va por los bosques en busca de algo que aún no logro saber ¿Crees que son ellos sus padres?

—Es muy posible. —Yuri asiente y regresa a tomar vuelo.

**~***~**

— ¿Qué se supone que haces? —pregunta intentando ver lo que el niño tiene en sus manos. Había parado un rato a descansar y Yuuri se entretuvo con un montón de rosas, sacaba la lengua como si tuviera que concentrarse en lo que sea que haga.

— ¡Listo! —exclama sonriente. —Es un regalo para Viktor, baja la cabeza. —pide con emoción en su cándida expresión. Viktor tan solo lo obedeció y pudo ver a penas que ponía algo circular. —Mi mamá me enseñó a hacerla ¿Te gusta?

Camino hasta un pequeño lago congelado que había cerca, viendo su reflejo. Yuuri había hecho una adorable corona de flores, rosas azules que contrastan con su pelaje claro al igual que sus ojos. Yuuri se asomó, percatándose de algo que fue muy efímero, en el lago se reflejó una persona, no pudo detallarla para nada pues Viktor se apartó casi al instante. El niño se acerca y nota que por los ojos del lobo bajan lágrimas y moquea apenas, pensando que hizo algo malo piensa en quitarle la corona de flores.

— ¿Por qué eres así conmigo? —pregunta y Yuuri se queda quieto. —No he hecho nada para merecer tu cariño y...

—No tienes que hacer nada, solo te quiero. —su capacidad para entender lo contrariado que está Viktor es nula. El lobo se junta más a él, frotando su hocico contra la mejilla del humano. — ¿Viktor?

—Yo te quiero... tanto... no quisiera que te apartaras nunca de mí. —solloza, sintiendo lo que lleva tanto tiempo envidiando de los demás y que sea medianamente recíproco.

— ¡Quédate conmigo entonces! Cuando encontremos a mis padres les diré que eres bueno y así estaremos juntos siempre. —asegura abrazándolo.

_Ojalá fuera tan fácil..._

**...**

— Viktor nunca habla del invierno...

— ¿Um?

—Contaste la primavera, el verano, otoño, lluvia, trueno y un poco del viento, pero nunca me hablas del Invierno... ¿Por qué? —ladea la cabecita con curiosidad al respecto y Viktor suspiro. —Vivimos en  _Endless Winter_ , quiero saber... Por favor.

—La cuarta estación ha llegado y con ella el ciclo ha finalizado. Todo lo que la primavera y el verano han creado por el invierno es arrasado. Una amistad con el otoño se forja, el viento curioso un lazo formó que pronto se solidifico mientras el otoño, odio tomo por las palabras de su amor. El verano siempre teme al invierno, su trabajo y bellas creaciones desechos por su acto. Las deidades se alejan por el rumor de la muerte que al invierno procede, pronto solo se queda con el viento siendo su único compañero.

— ¿Por qué son tan malos? No es justo...

—La primavera no logra traer su estación, el invierno negado a continuar da lugar al invierno sin final. Muchos intentos se han hecho y pocos han entendido que el invierno sin capacidad de detenerlo se encuentra. El viento lo ayuda, trata de convencerlo de vez en cuando en vano. El invierno está celoso de lo que el resto posee y no obtiene por más que intente, el frío que lo envuelve es pensado cruel, el blanco que hace monótono y carente de belleza, nadie acepta la forma en que ha sido creado y por la cual no es amado. Mucho se dice entre deidades que al invierno enamorar, el frío se acabara y con él, el invierno sin final.

—Oww... No pensé que el invierno fuera tan triste, también puede ser lindo como la primavera... ¿Cómo se ve?

—...No lo sé, no lo he podido ver bien. —es una mentirita piadosa que no hace daño alguno más allá de su conciencia débil ante Yuuri. —Si yo te pidiera continuar a mi lado sin importar lo que ocurra... ¿Aceptarías?

—Ummm, si me gustaría, pero no creo que a mis padres les guste. —admitió haciendo un pequeño puchero. Viktor se acercó y tras él comienza a lamer con énfasis la cara de Yuuri. —E-eso hace un poco de cosquillas.

Las lamidas continuaron hasta tumbarlo al suelo y bajar, con su hocico pudo deshacerse sin dificultad de el broche frontal de la ropa de Yuuri, comenzado a lamer el pecho de este que no se queja, asemejándose con un perro al que le gusta dar amor de esta manera. Viktor se agazapa más en él, bajando más hasta llegar a la cintura y recostando su cabeza ahí.

—Eres tan pequeño... Que podría hacerte daño.

—Viktor está haciendo una cara adorable. —sonríe, que tuviera las orejas abajo y los ojos brillantes lo ponía como un can muy dulce. Acarició entre las orejas de este que movía la cola contento. Quería continuar, pero sabía que Yuuri al crecer entenderían esto y podría odiarlo...

Prefería esperar y rezar por mantener a Yuuri a su lado para ese entonces. Por ahora, podría esperar y conformarse con lamer la suave, cálida y dulce piel del infante, que corresponde su cariño de la misma inocente manera.

En su camino al llegar la mañana se toparon con algo que a ojos de Yuuri, es extraño. Al igual que la primavera, contaba con un campo extenso de colores fuertes y vivos, una exuberante cantidad de árboles grandes y llenos de hojas, por otro lado, casi partiendo el lugar a la mitad, hay tonos marrones y naranjos coloreando los árboles, pocas flores y uno que otro animalito paseándose por el lugar. Viktor se rió por las caras que hacia Yuuri tratando de hallar lógica en esa división de formas, pues carece de explicación a su ver. Una especie de sonido intermitente llamó su atención, acercándose a lo que asemeja una cueva donde hay un tronco a cada lado, uno con hojas verdes y el otro en naranja.

Al asomarse lo que vio lo dejo entre sorprendido y divertido. Un oso de asombroso tamaño estaba ahí durmiendo, pelaje negro haya el último pelo y recostado de este, hay un gran felino, un león de melena oscura que estando boca arriba mueve las patas de vez en cuando. El oso, quien roncaba con fuerza se giró, pasando una de sus patas por sobre el león.

—Viktor, Viktor mira. —llama haciendo señas, el lobo alzo las orejas, alarmado.

—No, espera Yuuri, has silencio y ven para acaba, ahora. —ordena agachándose un poco.

— ¿Eh? Por... qué... —al girarse nuevo, tenía la cara del oso. —A-ay por... —el rugido de este lo hizo caer de rabo al suelo y justo cuando iba a dar un zarpazo, Viktor lo empujo y se puso sobre Yuuri, gruñendo y mostrando sus colmillos. —Viktor...

—Ah... eres tú...

—Pudiste haberlo matado.

—Pensé que era un zorro. —bosteza volviendo a estar en cuatro patas. —Aún no se ha acabado el invierno... ¿verdad?

—No...

—Entonces lárgate y no molestes. —Su andar lento y perezoso hasta el final de la cueva acabó dejándose caer descuidadamente a un lado del león que apenas cambió de posición.

—Ellos dos son-

—Shhh, no los despiertes, son muy mal humorados cuando les interrumpen el sueño. —lo tomo de la ropa y camino alejándose de la cueva donde los ronquidos hicieron aparición de nuevo.

— ¿Por que siempre se ven como animales?

—Es más cómodo y sencillo para ellos andar de esa manera a tener que mostrar siempre su rostro. Los humanos por sobre todo tienden a normalizar el asunto si se trata de un animal y no una persona.

—Oh... pero ¿Entre ellos se ven como personas?

—Asumo que si.

—Y si todos son animales... ¿Quiere decir que ese de ahí es el viento? —se detuvo y lo soltó, girándose y percatándose de Yuri, que estaba erizado hasta la última pluma.

_Que deducción tan rápida..._

—Más le vale al niño no decir nada. —bufa aleteando y llegando hasta el lomo del lobo. —Tenemos un pequeño problem- ¡No se toca cerdo humano! —chilla debido a la caricia en sus plumas.

—Son tan bonitas... —continúo dando caricias y aunque Yuri se quejó, bien que trinaba de gusto y Viktor gracias a su forma puede ocultar perfectamente la sonrisa burlona al respecto.

— ¡Ya basta! —alejo mínimamente al humano. —Tenemos que hablar, ahora.

— ¿Que pasa? —Yuuri se alejó a un pequeño arbusto donde había una ardilla buscando comida.

—Sus padres, los encontré y... No creo que sea buena idea de que el los vea. —Viktor abrió los ojos. —Hay un pueblo a corta distancia de aquí donde acogen niños por lo que he podido observar. Llevarlo allá y te guiaré a donde encontré a la pareja.

—Dejarlo...

—Dile que regresaras y problema resuelto. —resopla, intrigado por lo contrariado que se encuentra el invierno. —Oye...

—Lo llevare, solo déjame hablar con él. —negó con la cabeza para luego alzar vuelo. Se acercó a Yuuri y estando agachado el niño entendió que quería que se subiera a su lomo. —Tengo algo importante que hacer y no puedo llevarte conmigo.

— ¿¡Por qué!? —se exalta de inmediato. —Te prometo que me quedaré quieto donde tú digas.

—No funciona así. Te dejare en una tribu para que nada te pase y-

—Viktor, por favor.

—Debo ir solo, regresare para antes de que el día acabe, te lo prometo. —asegura y Yuuri dejo de abrazarlo. — ¿Yuuri?

—Cuando prometen que volverán es porque no lo harán...

—Eso no es cierto, volveré por ti antes de que te des cuenta, solo-

—Viktor también quiere abandonarme. —solloza llevando las manos a su cara. No dijo más nada, pues seguramente sería echar leña al fuego.

Camino con cierta lentitud para que Yuuri no se cayera, ya que ni siquiera volvió a sujetarse. La tribu humana estaba justo frente a sus narices, por otro lado, no podía llegar y dejarlo así como así, pues existe el riesgo de que quieran cazarlo, su pelaje no es precisamente normal y mucho menos su tamaño. Yuuri bajo de su lomo, antes de que alejara lo tomó de la capucha.

—Regresare pronto... Créeme ¿Sí? —ladea un poco al cabeza, Yuuri siguió caminando. —Por favor~—insiste, montando sus patas traseras en los hombros del niño que no se aguanta la risa por los jadeos juguetones del lobo. —Yuuri~ no me ignores~—las carcajadas se hicieron escuchar y Viktor como pudo termina atrayéndolo, quedando boca arriba con el niño sobre su panza.

—Está bien, regresa pronto. —da un besito al hocico del lobo, que asiente y se endereza. —Te estaré esperando. —Viktor lame la mejilla de Yuuri y ve a este alejarse, yendo a la casa más grande y de cuya chimenea sale humo. Solo cuando entro a la casa dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr a donde Yuri lo espera.

—Wow, pudiste dejarlo. —ladea la cabeza. —Pensé que acabarías haciendo lo que quería.

—Si puedo evitar su sufrimiento lo haré... Llévame a dónde están sus padres, debo regresar por él después.

— ¿Seguro de que quieres hacerlo? —preguntó, su tono preocupante llamo la atención del invierno.

—Si, por supuesto... ¿Por qué no querría hacerlo?

—Mejor... sígueme. —suspira estirando sus alas e iniciando vuelo.

Viktor lo persigue tan rápido como puede, complicado ya que no hay casi nada más veloz que el viento. Abre la boca, jadeando a medida que correr, haciéndolo con todas sus fuerzas y causando algunas oleadas de frío por lo que sale de sus fauces. Yuri se detuvo, cambiando de forma para su sorpresa y sentado frente a algo. Se detuvo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa por lo que ven sus ojos.

—Son ellos...

—No... Digo... no pueden ser ellos.

—Huelen igual, deben ser ellos.

—Pero...

Olisquea el par de  _cadáveres_ apenas enterrados en la nieve, lo único que haría distinguirlos del resto del entorno es que hay sangre expandiéndose y manchando la blanca nieve. Sus labios morados y rotos al igual que los dedos a un punto horroroso. El sonar de unos cuervos le hizo saber a qué venía la sangre, pues en general no presentaban ninguna otra herida.

—Llevan aquí unos cuantos días, el  _frío_ los mato. —Viktor lo miro, notablemente angustiado. —También el hambre, no hay prácticamente nada con lo que pudieran sobrevivir...—escarbo un poco en la nieve, sacando el bolso que llevaba la mujer. — ¿Qué haces?

—Salieron a buscar algo según Yuuri, necesito saber que estaban buscando... Algo debe explicar que lo dejaran so-

—Es... ¿Arsénica? Lavanda. —continúa olisqueando, Viktor mete aún más la nariz en el bolso. —Salvia ¿para que tantas plantas? Digo, para eso que busquen y cacen a un vena- Viktor, ahora que rayos es lo que te pasa.

—Yuuri... Yuuri estaba enfermo. —dejó el bolso a un lado, sabía para que se usaban esas plantas en específico,  _al mezclarlas la extraña enfermedad iba aliviándose poco a poco_ , hasta finalmente evitar la muerte, siempre y cuando se obtuviera suficiente, en ese bolso había suficiente para hacer al menos doce vasos enteros.

—No veo qué tiene eso de—abrió los ojos alarmado, comprendiendo a donde quería llegar el lobo. —Enfermo... Y tú lo...

Ni siquiera lo permitió continuar, comenzando a correr con el bolso en el hocico. Tenía que mostrárselo a Yuuri y explicarle que paso con sus padres, tenía que saberlo y...  _le diría de una vez que es el invierno_ , que literalmente sus padres están muertos en este momento por su culpa y él estuvo a punto de morir por lo mismo. Acabo con toda su familia y...

_< <Solo te quiero>>_

Es posible que ese amor muriera al decirle, tampoco lo culparía. Quería que estuviera bien, sano y salvo, ya de por si no pasaría nada gracias a lo que hizo al salvarlo, estaría a salvo del daño que puede hacer, de lo mismo que hace a todo el mundo. La muerte realmente ha sido su más fiel compañera... Pero esta vez no permitiría que lo inmiscuyera.

Se atendrá a la consecuencia, para verlo tener una vida larga y feliz.

**...**

— ¿Seguro de que alguien vendrá por ti?

—Si, Viktor no me mentiría, lo prometió. —asegura viendo por la ventana. —Emil...

—Dime. —sonríe el muchacho de barba. Dando una pequeña palmadita a la cabeza del pequeño.

— ¿Por qué hay tantos niños aquí? —Emil ladea la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos y forzando un poco la sonrisa. Los ojos cristalinos de Yuuri a pesar de ser comunes y sin nada peculiar, le hacía sentir que en el interior de ese pequeño niño, estaba algo fuera de lo común y en exceso...  _puro_ , no sabía que era exactamente lo que sentía, solo que es incómodo hasta cierto punto.

—Muchos son huérfanos, sus padres los han abandonado o han muerto, así que los mantenemos aquí, las casas que ves son de ellos. —explica, Yuuri miró por un momento las pequeñas casas de las cuales salía humo por la chimenea, muchos niños correteando de un lado a otro. —Michelle caza, Georgi cocina, yo talo árboles para tener leña y así podemos llevarlo todo perfectamente bien.

—Ustedes son como unos héroes. —sus ojitos brillantes de emoción hicieron a Emil desviar la mirada.

—Si así lo quieres ver. —su gesto se vuelve tembloroso.

—Pero... ¿Y esas personas? —pregunta viendo a los que llegan y entran a las casas, también había algunas mujeres, siendo minoría apenas se percata de ellas.

—También se quedan de vez en cuando por la noche, cuando viajan vienen a descansar y no morir de frío afuera. —Yuuri hizo una pequeña 'o' con su boca. —si ese tal Viktor no viene puedes quedarte.

—Yo sé que vendrá. —asegura inflando los mofletes. —Solo debo darle tiempo.

—Pues... Puedes dormir. —ofrece, Yuuri hace un pequeño mohín. —Michelle te llevará a una casa, hay una recién construida y libre, estarás más cómodo en esa. —Yuuri suspiro, quizás dormir mientras lo espera tampoco está tan mal, considerando que ya se ha hecho oscuro, quizás se perdió por la negrura. —Aunque también puede que vaya alguien a dormir allí.

—Está bien... Si Viktor viene pueden avisarme, por favor. —pide juntando las manos, Emil asiente apretando los labios. —Gracias~—al dar unos cuantos pasos se cruzó con una niña de cabello negro y piel blanca, la cual solo corrió por un pasillo hasta entrar a una habitación.

—Es mi hija, es un poco tímida, no se lo tomes en cuenta. —Yuuri sobo su frente y siguió su camino a la salida para buscar a Michelle, que ya lo había conocido cuando llegó.

Había mucha iluminación, escuchaba sonidos raros de algunas casas y de otras no, sin embargo, no prestó atención a esto y cuando se topó con Michelle, que hablaba con un hombre viejo y con un ligero sobrepeso, le jalo de la ropa para llamar su atención.

— ¿necesitas algo?

—Emil me dijo que me llevarías a una casa para dormir. —responde, jugando con la capa ropa que tiene puesta, Michelle niega con la cabeza suspirando.

—Espera un-

— ¿Se puede con él? —pregunta el señor, Yuuri ladeo la cabeza  _¿Se puede que?_

—No, es un invitado, por lo que no—se vio interrumpido cuando una bolsa bastante pesada fue lanzada a sus manos. —Señor, ya le dije que-

—Una noche, ya tienes el dinero ahí, puedes contarlo si quieres. —Yuuri se puso tras Michelle, intimidado por completo por el hombre. El moreno suspiró y cerró la bolsa, era dinero real, menuda desgracia que gente así lo tuviera.

—Solo dormir, no se equivoque. —advierte y el hombre saca otra bola de entre sus ropas. —No forma parte de esta aldea, no puedo permitirle hacer nada de lo usual y mucho menos a us-

— ¿Quiere que traiga a mis muchachos conmigo? No tengo problema en atacar este pueblito. —Michelle bajo la mirada.

—No le haga daño, si escucho un solo grito voy a entrar. —advierte. Yuuri no comprendió en lo más mínimo que es lo que había pasado ahí, tan solo que ahora es llevado de la mano por ese hombre de mal aspecto y terrible presencia.

—Emm... Se-señor... ¿Puede soltarme? —pregunta haciendo un esfuerzo por librarse, sin lograrlo. Entraron a la cabaña de aspecto acogedor. —S-señor. —repite nervioso. Este lo abraza con fuerza, comenzando a tocarlo y metiendo las manos por debajo de la ropa de por sí ligera, sus manos frías causaron incómodos escalofríos. —Suélteme... por favor.

—Eres... tan caliente y bello...—jadeo, cuando la mano derecha de este bajo a su entrepierna las campanas de alerta en la cabeza de Yuuri se encendieron con fuerza. Apartándose y apretando la capa. —No huyas niño. —gruñe y lo vuelve a tomar, poniéndolo en la cama boca arriba. Como es de suponer, el primer impulso de Yuuri es...

— ¡¡VIKTOR!! —grita atemorizado y sin previo aviso por la ventana de la casa entra el enorme lobo de pelaje plateado, mostrando sus colmillos y ladrando rabioso.

**...**

Se detuvo frente al pueblo, dejando el bolso en el suelo y acercándose. Antes de abrir la puerta giró la cabeza, caminando lentamente hacia otra casa, en la cual por la ventana vio que había un niño durmiendo en brazos de un hombre de andrajoso aspecto. Con el ceño fruncido se acercó a la que tenía sonidos muy malsanos saliendo.

Con una expresión sumamente asqueada se aparta, logra controlar muy bien la ira que intenta llenarlo, queriendo evitar una ventisca. Un hombre, teniendo  _sexo_ con una niña, no le sumaba más de nueve años y aunque no estuviera llorando o gritando lo ve tan...  _Repugnante._ Incluso sería hipócrita, pues tuvo toda la intención de hacerlo, deteniéndose sólo por considerar bien lo que eso acarrearía.

—Yuuri...—en la nieve se vuelven a apreciar las huellas de animal en lugar de pisadas humanas. Podía sentir claramente su aroma, podría sacarlo y dejar todo eso atrás. Pero una parte de su ser, quizás la más blanda y que llega a pensar en todos esos pequeños que no conoce y...  _están en la misma situación que Yuuri._

— ¿Seguro de que es suficiente? —quedó tras una casa, escuchando la conversación que tenían el par de hombres.

—Con el niño recién llegado alcanza menos que antes... Hay una disminución de animales cada vez más evidente y a este paso ni siquiera nosotros dejando de comer vamos a poder evitar que mueran. —explica el moreno cruzado de brazo. —Varios han pagado ya, mañana iré a comprar al pueblo que hay cerca...

—Se supone que era para ropa.

—Ahora es más importante que coman a que tengan más ropa. —bufa. —Iré a ver si alguno más viene... Intenta averiguar quién es el tal Viktor y si realmente vendrá por él.

Quedó un tanto perdido en aquella conversación ¿Los cuidan, pero los prostituyen? Es contradictorio, aunque debe admitir que ninguno niños, de los pocos que hay aun jugando fuera, se ve triste, herido o en mal estado, incluso aquel que estaba durmiendo nada más. Tal vez lo estaba viendo mal, se notaba que esos dos no son malos, que hacen un esfuerzo por mantener a esa cantidad exuberante de niños que sonríen sin preocupación.

_El problema sigue siendo él..._

Tomo rumbo con velocidad a donde las dos estaciones descansan, ya que es el inicio de ese problema, se encargaría de alivianarlo y evidentemente solo no podría hacerlo. Dio un fuerte ladrido dentro de la cueva, despertando de inmediato a los que ambos descansaban, que el León intentara lanzarse sobre él no fue sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñe mostrando sus colmillos, Viktor se muestra manso, para que no se pensara que quiere atacarlos.

—Necesito que me ayuden.

—Olvídalo, vamos. —incito el oso en un enorme bostezo.

— ¡¡Es enserio!! ¡¡Necesito su ayuda!!

— ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para hacerte venir a pedirnos ayuda a nosotros? —mofa el Leon, dando unos cuantos pasos alrededor del lobo. —Arruinas todo y ahora-

—Es... Yuuri, hay una aldea humana no muy lejos que—El Leon se dio la vuelta. — ¡¡Escúchame!!

—Son humanos, a los cuales tu matas sin darte cuenta, para tomar enserio lo que dices debería ser muy tonto. —ríe con burla.

— ¡¡No es por eso!! Hay... ¡¡REVIVÍ A YUURI!! —se detuvo y el oso se apresuró hasta él.

Sabían porque esto era malo. De salvar a un humano de muerte, este adquiere cierta belleza, pues la energía de un ser divino e importante como ellos evidentemente causaría consecuencias. Entre ellos no lo notaban, sin embargo los humanos son otra historia completamente diferente. Las pocas veces que habían hecho esto, notaron como los codiciaban, como se desesperaba por tenerlos y siendo Yuuri quien posee energía del invierno, lo hacía un foco claro a cualquiera cuya alma está podrida.

—N-no lo sabía, estaba enfermo y yo no lo noté, pensé que solo se estaba congelando y... ¡¡NO ES EL PUNTO!! Hay una aldea entera llena de niños q-que no tienen más que a unas cuantas personas para cuidar de ellos y apenas pueden... mantenerlos vivos. Necesitan de ustedes dos ahí, tal como han hecho en este lugar.

—No tenemos porqué favorecer a un solo lugar habiendo tantos más agonizando, es-

— ¡¡SON NIÑOS!! —exclamó angustiado. —A-abusan de ellos... Y no lo ven mal porque ni siquiera es forzado, aun así, no dejan de ser niños... Por favor, se supone que ustedes deben tener el corazón más amplio que yo y... entenderlo. —solloza, el León y el oso se miran entre ellos.

—No miente con respecto a lo que ahí pasa. —intervino Yuri en un árbol, limpiando su ala. —Sin embargo, de ir él solo, armara un desastre y dudo mucho que en la conciencia de ustedes quede bien el haber permitido la muerte de unos... Cuarenta y nueve niños sin contar a las tres personas que hacen lo posible por ayudarlos.

— ¿Ahora lo defiendes?

—Defiendo lo que él desea hacer, que en caso de que no lo hayas notado, ha hecho bajar el frío. —acotó aquel detalle. El oso niega con la cabeza. — ¿Entonces? Beka.

—Te advierto que nuestra ayuda será limitada, a menos que hagas esto acabar, esa aldea perecerá.

—Lo sé, tan solo... ayúdenme. —baja la cabeza, el oso bufa y es seguido pronto por el león.

Apenas se aproximaron Viktor se agazapo a la nieve, mostrando sus colmillos y corriendo desenfrenado a la primera casa que se cruzó, escuchando el grito de su llamado. Yuuri lo mira con alegría, sin esforzarse demasiado el lobo se lanza sobre el hombre, clavando sus colmillos y desgarrando la garganta de este.

Los gritos de fuera no se hacen esperar, los rugidos de tres diferentes animales tampoco, aunque los niños lloran y gritan por el miedo, se dan cuenta del nulo daño o atención qué están recibiendo de parte de las tres bestias. Los adultos son asesinados de forma cruel dentro o fuera de las casas y cuando el león saca a Emil de esta ruge en su cara.

— ¡¡No, Emil no!! —quisquilla Yuuri corriendo hacia este, poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de este. —Él no es malo, por favor no lo-

—Quería asegurarme de que era él niño, el JJ Style no mata a quién no se lo merece. —asegura, Yuuri lo suelta y el león se sacude.

—Creo que este se desmayó del susto. —en el hocico de Otabek descansa el moreno pálido como un muerto.

—No veo ningún otro aquí. —comenta Yuri sentado. Viktor se acerca y quedando en el centro de todos aúlla, Yuuri lo mira perplejo por lo que su aullido causa.

Los cuerpos de gente asesinada se vuelven ciervos, conejos y demás animales comestibles para sorpresa de Emil que mira boquiabierto. Jean da tal rugido que la nieve del suelo es derretida y el pasto crece, varios árboles y flores no tardan en aparecer en el lugar. Concluido esto tanto él como Otabek se van por donde llegaron, habiendo cumplido con lo dicho.

—Es-esto es...—tartamudea Emil queriendo llorar de la alegría.

— ¡Viktor espérame! —Yuuri va tras él, que huye al bosque. Corre tan rápido como puede tras él, hasta encontrarlo sentado en medio de un lugar carente de árboles con un bolso en su hocico. —Viktor...—este soltó el bolso, arrimándolo con su hocico.

—Están muertos... Por frío. —dijo cabizbajo, Yuuri lo abrió, sacando las plantas en su interior, moqueando. —No te abandonaron, querían salvarte.

—Tú los-

—Los vi y lo siento mucho por... lo siento mucho por lo que hice. —solloza. Yuuri se acerca, poniendo una mano en el hocico de Viktor.

—Eres... el invierno. —concluye con cierta sorpresa, Viktor lo mira a los ojos, esperando una respuesta agresiva, que lo culpara, que dijera tantas cosas en su contra. Pero Yuuri...

_Estaba solo llorando..._

— ¿¡Por qué no me gritas!? ¡¡POR MI CULPA YA NO TIENES FAMILIA, POR MI CULPA TODOS MUEREN, POR MI CULPA...!!—Yuuri lo abraza del hocico, sollozando como si de hecho, se estuviera muriendo.

—Siempre estas tan solo. —abrió los ojos a más no poder.

En lo único que estaba pensando el niño en este momento es en su  _dolor,_ en todo lo que ha sufrido y apenas ha contado a este, su abrazo le transmitía tanto cariño que su llanto se hizo más exuberante. Antes de darse cuenta, Yuuri es rodeado por un par de pálidos brazos, lo que abraza ya no es un lobo sino un hombre de largos cabellos plateados y ojos inundados en lágrimas.

—Te amo... Te amo tanto. —solloza aferrando el cuerpo pequeño contra el suyo, metiendo los dedos entre el cabello negro del pequeño que se deja abrazar sin pensárselo, sin preguntar, tan solo disfrutando del cariño que Viktor le transmite de vuelta.

—Yo también quiero mucho a Viktor. —toma la cara de este y da un pequeño beso a los labios del peli plata que sonríe tembloroso. — ¿No vas a abandonarme, verdad?

—Sabes que...—lo aparto un poco. —Soy quién causa esto y... ¿Enserio quieres que no me vaya? —Yuuri ladeo la cabeza, relamiéndose los labios y tomando aire.

 _Hold_  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady

 _Mama, come here_  
Approach, appear  
Daddy, I'm alone  
'Cause this house don't feel like home

_If you love me, **don't let go**  
If you love me,  **don't let go**_

Enfatiza, cantando con los ojos cerrados y Viktor solo siente su corazón estrujarse mucho más, tomando las manos del niño entre las suyas que son notoriamente más grandes. Acariciándolas, teniendo la imagen de como estaban la primera vez que lo vio, sus labios finos y rosados sangrando...

 _Hold_  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady

 _Mother, I know_  
That you're tired of being alone  
Dad, I know you're trying  
To fight when you feel like flying

_If you love me, **don't let go**  
If you love me,  **don't let go**_

_Hold_  
Hold on  
Hold on to me  
'Cause I'm a little unsteady  
A little unsteady

Su expresión tranquila se desmoronó, llevando una mano a su rostro lloroso para limpiar la lágrima. —No importa... No quiero que me abandones... Por favor. —pide, Viktor junta su frente con él, dando un pequeño suspiro que congela las lágrimas que caían por los ojos del infante.

**~***~**

Un pueblo desde años ha admirado como un niño de desdichado pasado, a la casa en la cima de la pequeña montaña a se ha mudado. No sale de ella, más que hacer jugarretas con los animales que ahí frecuentan. Cuatro veces por semana, la bestia de plateadas hebras hace aparición, sea grande o pequeña la que cacería que entre sus colmillos sostiene. Lo han visto caminar entre nevadas, lo han visto alejar los fuertes desastres de aquella casa donde el llamado amante del invierno está viviendo. Muchos acontecimientos esa casa puede contar.

Desde intentos de hurto hasta abuso en contra de quién la ocupa, todos impedidos por el animal que protege y monta vigía en oculto de sin deseos puros. El niño ha de crecer, para ser un joven de bello parecer, dulce e inocente sonrisa que a muchos hace desfallecer. Solo el lobo de invernal color es capaz de entrar a su vivienda, de la cual sonidos de actos indecentes se hacen escuchar.

Claro que habían intentado acabar con él, pensándolo pecaminoso y aberrado por lo que una relación con un animal puede traer. Cada intento ha sido nulo, pues no solo el lobo vigila sino el oso y león de oscuros pelajes e intenciones se suman. Un águila sobrevuela la vivienda, siempre la pendiente de que al huésped la vida sin dificultad pase.

Tantos años de verlo se hizo rutinario, sin llegar a la monotonía pues siempre hay algo más que observar. Los años pasan y no en vano, pues el joven humano ha cambiado, volviendo sus cabellos canos y sus ojos apagados. Un día llega, el octogésimo quinto cumpleaños del muchacho se hace presente y con él, un curioso incidente, para quienes como mudos espectadores permanecen.

Sale de su hogar, sin nadie dentro que lo vaya a esperar, sus pasos lentos y cansados junto a sus ojos opacos en el suelo a cualquiera da a pensar, que su tiempo en este mundo está a punto de acabar, sobre sus hombros la capa roja que nadie olvidará. Mira al cielo, pintado de bellos tonos naranjos cual otoño iniciado, pájaros volando como caluroso y brillante verano, algunas hierbas en el suelo crecen como si de la primavera un trabajo fuesen. Su agotada mirada en el lobo se clava, un amague de sonrisa se forma en sus resecos labios mientras el lobo en peligroso aspecto da pasos adelante.

Con un ladrido y grito inevitable, el lobo con sus colmillos se hace con la sangre, el latir del humano va en descenso, en agresivo ataque el lobo sigue en su desenfreno, dejando tan solo restos de lo que en su momento fue un niño cándido y risueño. El sol se oculta, mientras lame sus garras embarradas las horas pasan, la luna se hace en el firmamento y cuál celestial momento se hace presente el suceso. Ojos azules observan con ansiosa admiración como el proceso da comienzo. Águila sobre árbol se posa, león y oso junto a ciervo, jaguar y pantera desde lo lejos se hacen testigos del gran momento, donde un gato montés, coyote y serpiente como intrusos se hacen observadores.

De lo que en la nieve quedó, aquella capa roja como la sangre carmesí que la empapaba se levanta lentamente lo que la luna bautizaba. La tela cae y frente a los expectantes quedó lo inimaginable. Lobo de azabache pelaje sus orejas mueve en nerviosa reacción, trayendo consigo la enternecida mirada del lobo lleno de amor. Da un paso y se desploma a la nieve, tembloroso y temeroso de su nuevo cuerpo.

—Tranquilo... Aún no te acostumbras. —junta su frente con la contraria, restregándola con suavidad. —Tomará su tiempo, no te apresures.

— ¿Que se... supone que soy? Vik-Viktor. —tartamudea asustado, unas cuantas lamidas a su rostro lo tranquilizan moderadamente.

—Eres la noche más bella que cualquiera podría desear. —afirma con tono amoroso, los que como espectadores se mantuvieron no tardan en aproximarse a dar la bienvenida a quien sería, el hermano menor.

—No te sienta mal. —admite Jean.

—Y sin importar lo que ocurra, serás un cerdo. —comenta Yuri, parado en el lobo de pelaje oscuro.

—Espero tengas mucha suerte... No vaya a ser que hagas un  _Endless Night._  —comenta Isabella con cierto nerviosismo al respecto.

—Lo harás bien, estoy segura. —afirma la gata montes, de pelaje rojo y acompañada de una igual con variaciones de marrón y negro.

— ¡Sin presiones pequeñín! Al tiempo veras que es tan fácil como chasquear los dedos. —afirma el coyote de simpático hablar mientras la serpiente que hay enroscado a este tan solo saca la lengua y sisea.

—O puede que sea...

—... Una simple y...

—Hermosa tragedia. —concluyen la lluvia y el trueno.

—Confió que, tener un guía te ayudará. Se bienvenido a esta nueva forma de vida que al final, tú fuiste quién escogió. —asiente ante las palabras de Otabek. Cada animal toma su propio rumbo, con patas temblorosas logra ponerse en pie, a punto de caer a un lado y siendo impedido por el lobo plateado a su lado.

—Tranquilo... con calma...

— ¿Q-que se supone que haga? —pregunta nervioso.

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes que debes hacer? —ladea la cabeza y tomó lugar. —Solo deja que salga de lo más profundo de tu pecho Yuuri, veras que lograras algo magnífico.

Tomo aire y solo guiándose por lo que Viktor a ha dicho comienza a aullar, los que ya habían tomado suficiente distancia suben la vista al cielo oscuro donde solo la luna estaba, ahora siendo llenado por hermosas estrellas sin capacidad de ser contadas una por una, bellas estelas de energía que se hacen ser admiradas no por animales.

Jean y Otabek se agarran de la mano, apoyando la cabeza el uno en el otro, acostados en el suelo para ver; Isabella hace atrás unos cuantos mechones de su cabello, sonriendo; La lluvia y el trueno suben a un par de árboles para señalar las formas que pueden hacerse uniendo los pequeños puntos; Yuri que sobre una montaña se encuentra y aplaude a lo que el recién llegado a podido hacer.

— ¡¡Mira eso Seung!! El nuevo tiene talento. —sonríe el moreno, mientras el de cabello negro y piel pálida mira indiferente el cielo, con las estrellas reflejándose en sus ojos. —Es muy hermoso...

—Incluso la noche puede ser bella...

—Cualquiera puede ser bello si lo quieres ¿no crees? —sonríe tomando su mano y Seung se limita a asentir.

Su aullido al culminar dio lugar a algunas estrellas fugases, un espectáculo que nadie había admirado jamás y por lo que sin un verdadero entendimiento celebran. Al bajar la mirada se topa con el rostro de Viktor, que le sonríe débilmente y toma las manos entre las suyas, ahora de tamaño más similar. Lo besa en al frente, el cabello atado de curiosa forma pues, lo que lo mantiene son puntos unidos entre si, igual que la tiara que descansa en su cabeza.

La ropa negra y de brillante oscuridad contradice a la que porta quién lo abraza, blanca como la nieve y la parte superior de la capa, suave como esta. Yuuri sonrió penoso dando un pequeño beso a los labios del contrario. Pronto se podía apreciar al par de lobos corriendo por el bosque, jugando entre ellos por los saltos y correteos que se hacían.

Ambos pararon y sus aullidos en conjunto fue la señal de la conclusión del invierno sin final donde también por primera vez se pudo admirar la  _Aurora boreal,_ aquella que nació del amor entre el invierno y la noche, la que cumple con el deseo más anhelado del frío y solitario que fue en un pasado.

Los inviernos no serían tan fríos y crueles cuando llegaran de ahora en adelante.


End file.
